The famous actor that took in three triplets
by NaomiKuchiki222
Summary: Itachi Uchiua is a famous actor that is from Japan, Tokyo all he wants is a little R&R so he moves to California for a year long vaction until he discovers an orphan girl with her twin brother and sister in his home. Will the actor find love or will he be in a tight situation with an upcoming enemy?


The famous actor that took in three orphaned triplets

Hi, my name is Kimi (my real name is Kimiko) and I'm an orphan just like my brother and sister I'm always cheerful and sad at the same time I never let anything get to me and I always have a small grin on my face when I'm happy. We live almost everywhere in New York City but we're really from Japan it's like we own the whole city my sister Ai says sometimes. She only says that because we always have food in our stomachs and stays warm and dry. Our parents died when we were all three years old in a terrible car accident making us orphans. As you can see we're triplets I'm the second oldest while my brother, Taka is the oldest by six seconds. And Ai was born a minute and ten seconds later.

I look exactly like my brother and sister I have long brown hair that reaches up to my shoulders and indigo eyes. I wore a pair of shorts that is torn on the left side almost showing my yellow undies and a red belly button shirt with no sleeves. My brother Takashi (which we call Taka) acts like he's our father sometimes just because he's the oldest. But, when he gets angry he will beat the crap out of anyone that made him mad. He wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black basketball jersey, his hair is brown like mines and his eyes were like a mixture of indigo and blue. And finally, Ai (her real name is Aiya) she was our sweet, lovable little sister that makes me think she's like our mother always so cheerful and sweet to everyone even her family. Ai had a dark brown shade color for her hair and she always messes with it because it's so long. She wore a red skirt that reaches down to her knees and a white shirt people sometimes think she wears a school uniform because it's similar to the ones the others wear.

We strolled down the street barefooted as usual through big crowds in the late afternoon and went into an alley. Being eight year olds is soo much fun for us we always get to steal food so easily and establish medicine from pharmacys it's like stealing candy from a baby. Ai sat on a box and yawned. "I'm tierd, Taka." Ai whined. Taka sighed and leaned against the concrete wall crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, we'll stop here and move on until you're ready." he said. We nodded. I sighed as I sat on the ground bringing my knees up to my chest. Suddenly, I felt something under my feet I looked down what's under my foot and picked up a newspaper article. I quickly read over it and smirked. "Hey, Taka, come and look at this." I said. Taka walked over to me and took the paper out of my hands he read the article and chuckled. "It looks like we have a new goal to achieve now." he said. Ai frowned sadly. "But, guys, I thought our goal was to find our other relatives? What about our next location of shelter?" Ai asked. I stood up and looked at Ai. "We're putting that aside right now, Ai we're just doing something more important." I told her. Ai sighed and nodded. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Come on, you two we have to find out when this famous actor Itachi Uchiua gets here." Taka broke in. Ai jumped down from her box and followed Taka and I out the alley.

That night, Taka found out where this 'Itachi Uchiua' house was he lived near the outskirts of the city in the big apartments where the rich folk lived at sometimes. We crept through the bushes where the apartments were and smirked. "Alright, everyone know the plan?" Taka whispered to us. "You said we just needed to steal his food and money, right, Taka?" Ai asked. Taka nodded. "Alright, Kimi, you know what to do." Taka said. I nodded and walked out the bushes. I climbed up the stairs quietly to the apartments and looked at every number on the doors. '22, 22, come on number 22!' I thought. Once I found the number I whistled to the others and put my hand in my pocket. I pulled out a bobby pin and put it in the lock Ai and Taka were by my side once the lock was undone I grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Taka stepped through the door and scanned the area then nodded to us. Ai and I walked in and I closed the door behind us. We stood in the darkness of the apartment and went straight to the kitchen. Taka opened the refrigerator and groaned there wasn't any food in there he closed the door back. He scratched his head for an idea and sighed. I looked through the cabinets but, there wasn't anything in those either. "So, much for the food plan. Let's find the money." I suggested. My siblings nodded and we walked out the kitchen and into the living room. I opened the window all the way up to the brim and locked it for it to stay in place. The others looked at me confused. "Just in case." I whispered. They nodded as we continued searching. Ten minutes later, we couldn't find any loot anywhere we checked upstairs in the three empty bedrooms and a master bedroom even the two bathrooms one upstairs and one down Taka sighed in aggravation and turned to us. "There's no food or no money in this place let's get out of here before we get caught." he said. Ai groaned as she slowly climbed out the window then Taka went next. "You guys go ahead I'm going to check the bedroom again. I'll meet you outside." I said. Taka frowned at me then nodded. "Just be careful, Kimi." he warned. I smiled and watched my brother climb out the window. I quickly jogged into the master bedroom and looked under the bed I found a twenty dollar bill and a My Little Pony toy. I ran back into the living room and went to the window.

Right before I climbed out, the front door opened I gasped as a man stared at me with his onyx eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties he had long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and long banes that covers half of his face. He wore a red shirt and black jeans with some black sneakers and his arms were buffed and filled with groceries. I smiled nervously. "Hey! What're you doing here?" he shouted. I screamed and quickly jumped out the window the man chased me out the window I jumped on a nearby tree and slid down the trunk I gasped as a branch cut my arm making it bleed. "Get back here!" the man yelled. I ran down the street as fast as my feet could carry me but the man was gaining speed. I jumped onto a tree branch and hid in the leaves. The black haired man climbed into the tree also and searched for me I was so scared I was crying softly as the man got closer to my hiding spot.

When the man found me he stared at me with a stoic face on. I tried kicking my feet at him but, the man only dodged my feet. He grabbed my left leg and put his hand on my cheek. I stopped kicking at him and cried even harder into his warm soft hand. "Please, d-don't hurt me..." I whimpered. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Who are you? What is your name?" he questioned. I looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "My-My name...is-is Kimi..." I sobbed. He then smiled at me then reached into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief. I whimpered and tried squirming away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." he said softly. He grabbed my arm and wrapped the cloth around my wound. I winched as he tied it. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. The man looked up at me his smile still on his face and put his arms under my legs. He picked me up gently and jumped out the tree I put the money and the toy in my pocket. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Itachi Uchiua." I gasped. 'This is the Itachi Uchiua?' I thought. I blushed slightly. Moments later, Itachi took me back to his apartment and sat me on his couch. Itachi left the living room for a minute to check if anything else was stolen from his apartment. "Well, it seems everything is here in place. Nothing's missing from the house." Itachi mummered. "Y-You're not going to call the police are you?" I asked shakily. Itachi chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I'm not a cruel person like some actors. But, since nothing was stolen then no, I won't." he told me. I smiled. Itachi walked into his kitchen and dug through his groceries he pulled out a box of cookies. "You don't get sugar high when you eat sweets, right?" he asked. I looked over the sofa and shook my head. Itachi raised an eyebrow at me and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured milk in both glasses and brought them into the living room. He set them on the brown coffee table and went back into the kitchen to get the cookies. "I hope you like sugar flavored." I heard him say. He sat next to me on the couch and handed me the box of cookies. I stared at the cookies for a moment then grabbed one. I looked back up at Itachi who was already feeding his face with cookies I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite into the cookie. My eyes widened this was so good! I took another bite and devoured the cookie. I blushed slightly and felt my cheeks. Itachi chuckled softly and began eating another cookie. I grabbed the glass of milk and gulped it down until it was all gone. "Hey, easy, easy. You don't have to gulp it down like that." Itachi said. I set down the empty glass onto the table and stood up. "Thanks for the milk and cookies, Itachi-sama. But, I have to get back to my brother and sister I told them I'd meet them soon." I said heading for the door. "Hold on!" Itachi said. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him. "How are you and your siblings living in the streets? Alone?" he asked. I frowned. "Don't you have any relatives?" He continued. "That's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" I snapped. I pulled down my shorts and shook my bare butt at him then ran out the door. "Kimi!" Itachi called after me. I pulled my shorts back up and went into the bushes where my siblings were. Taka and Ai were sitting on the dirt ground waiting for me I panted as I ran into the bushes Taka was the first to stand up he looked at my arm. "What happened, Kimi?" he asked alarmed. 'I can't tell them what happened.' I thought. I shook my head. "I just found a twenty dollar bill and a My Little Pony doll that's all." I said. Taka stared at me strangely and did something I never thought he did to me. He hugged me my eyes widened never in my life has Taka hugged someone he's kissed me and Ai on the head before but, he has never hugged us before. "T-Taka..." I whispered. "I was so worried about you." he said in my ear. I returned the embrace and blushed. When he released me I gave Ai the My Little Pony toy. "I thought you might wanted one of these, Ai. Here you go." I said. She took the toy and smiled at me.

With Itachi

Itachi sat on the sofa with his laptop he searched the Internet about 'A girl named Kimi' he found at least three searches about her. As Itachi read the information he learned that Kimi had two siblings making them all triplets their real names were Takashi, Kimiko, and Aiya Inushu they lost their parents in a car accident when they were three leaving them in the care of their grandmother who mysteriously died at the age of 59 their parents were great actors leaving them a great fortune behind for the three birthday was 11.4. 07 so they should be eight by this time. Itachi's eyes widened Kimi and her siblings still had a fortune left for them! He quickly closed his laptop and got up from the couch. Itachi headed for the door he slipped on his sneakers and coat and ran out the door after he locked it and ran down the stairs.

With Kimi

We continued our walk down the road back to the city even though it was nighttime Ai needed someplace to rest we all did. Taka carried Ai on his back as we walked. "Taka. Maybe we should stop for tonight I know you're tierd." I said. Taka sighed until we heard footsteps coming towards us fast. We turned our heads to see Itachi running towards us. I gasped when he caught up to us Taka and I stopped. "So, here you are Kimi I thought I never find you." He said. I tensed up and looked at Taka who was glaring at Itachi. "How do you know my sister?" Taka growled. "Easy, easy, Takashi. I'm just here to help you and your sisters." Itachi soothed. "We don't need your help." Taka said angrily. "Taka..." I warned. Taka gave me a glare then turned back to Itachi. "What do you want?" I asked. Itachi took a step forward then took a deep breath. "I know what happened to your parents and I'm truly sorry about their death. But, you do know they were actors right?" Itachi asked. I nodded slowly. "Why are you telling us this?" Taka asked. "Because, it's not right for you three to be out here alone even at such a young age. You need someone to take care of you." Itachi continued. "We don't need anyone!" Taka yelled making Ai wake up. I looked at my brother whose eyes were tearing up. "All we need is each other if we split apart then we'll die on our own! There's no way in hell I'm letting my sisters leave me!" Taka continued. Itachi groaned and sighed. "Then come and stay at my apartment for tonight it'll give you a place to sleep then you can leave in the morning." Itachi suggested. Taka looked at me with sadness I frowned sadly and nodded at him. Taka looked back at Itachi and cursed under his breath. "Alright, fine!" Taka cried. Itachi picked up Ai and put her on his back Ai groaned. "Come on, let's go." Itachi said. I grabbed Taka's hand and looked in his blue/indigo eyes he stared at me sadly then followed Itachi.

When we arrived at Itachi's apartment again, Itachi laid Ai down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her body. Taka and I sat at the kitchen table staring at each other. "Taka..." I began. "Kimi, do you think he might call the police on us? Or what if he sends us to an orphanage?" Taka questioned. I smiled gently at my brother. "He's not going to call the police on us, Taka. He's not a cruel man like some actors are." I said. "How do you know?" Taka asked. I tensed up and my smile faded away. "Well...I, um, I..." I stammered. "Did you talk to him, Kimi?" Taka asked. I sniffled and nodded slowly as tears formed in my eyes. "Kimi..." Taka groaned. "I-I didn't mean to...It was an accident...I was getting ready to leave out the window until Itachi-sama caught me. I'm sorry, Taka." I said crying softly. Taka sighed and got up from his seat he walked over to me and hugged me. "Kimi, you know I hate tears..." Taka whispered. An hour later, Itachi sat all three of us on the couch and stood in front of us Ai had woken up and stared lazily at Itachi. "Okay, a few rules before you three can take a bath and go to bed. Number 1: No shooting death glares at each other or me. Number 2: There will be no profanity used around here and if there is there will be consequences. Number 3: You will respect me and yourselves. For the consequences if any of you disobey any of my rules you either get spanked or stay in a room with no dinner or breakfast. Do I make myself clear?" he said. "He sounds motherly." Taka mummered. Ai and I giggled softly we stopped immediately when Itachi glared at us. "Yes, Itachi-sama." Ai and I said in unison. Taka scoffed and nodded. "Alright, now since it's nine o' nine it's time for you three to take a bath. Then I'll give you all something to eat and then you guys can go to sleep." Itachi said in a fatherly tone. But, when Itachi tried to reach out for one of us all three of us just bolted out of the living room and ran down the halls in different directions. "Alright, guys don't make me come after you!" Itachi warned. He sighed and walked down the halls he looked through every door he walked pass until he found a small slide door. Itachi tiptoed over to the door and listened for any movement. "Ouch! Taka you scratched my shoulder!" I whispered loudly. "My bad." Taka whispered. Itachi then slid the door open to find the three of us on top of one another in a closet. He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

Moments later, Ai and I were in the bathtub playing with the bubbles and giggling softly. "Look, Kimi!" Ai cried. She scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them in the air. I giggled and poked her in the stomach. Ai splashed water at me making me scream until I did the same to her. Taka and Itachi were upstairs in the other bathroom Taka sat in the tub sulking he hated bubbles he hated when they popped. Itachi was scrubbing his back rather roughly because of how dirty it was even the rag was turning brown. "Hey, um...Itachi-sama?" Taka began. "Mm-Hm?" Itachi replied still scrubbing. "Thanks, for helping my sisters and me I try being the best brother I can to them but, sometimes I feel like I'm not. We've been on the streets ever since our grandmother died people in suits try to take us away to orphanages but we kept running away from them. Ai and Kimi are the only family I have left Itachi-sama." Taka said his brown banes covering his eyes. Itachi took the cork out the tub letting the water drain out and gave Taka a red towel to put around him. Itachi got down on one knee and stared at Taka with his black eyes rubbing his black wet hair with the towel. "It's okay, to try Taka even though people keep trying to take you away from your sisters you always find a way to keep them with you. Now that's what makes you the greatest brother they have." Itachi commented. Taka smiled gently. "Now, I need you to go to my room so, I can get your sisters out the other tub, alright?" He asked. Taka nodded and walked down the halls towards Itachi's room and sat on his bed.

Downstairs

Ai and I were scrubbed down to the brim until our skin was back to it's original paleish tan color. "My skin feels so smooth now, Kimi." Ai said. I nodded in agreement. Itachi walked in and nearly fell from the water on the tiled floor. Once he composed himself Itachi sighed and smelled the air. "Well it seems you two are squeaky clean now I can tell by the pineapple smell. Did you two wash your hair as well?" he asked. We nodded at him and grinned. Itachi smiled at us and took off the two white fluffy towels that were on the hanger near the door and put them on his arm. He then walked over to the tub and took the cork out. Ai and I got out of the tub and took the towels we wrapped it around our bodies. "You girls can go ahead in my room your brother is waiting for you." Itachi said. We nodded and walked pass him. Later, Itachi gave us some of his clothes Ai and I refused to wear any boxers so Itachi washed our dirty ones and let us wear those instead. We wore large t-shirts over our small bodies and a big pair of socks that slipped when we tried to walk. "I think they're like silly ice skates." Ai joked. It was an inside joke I tried walking in the kitchen but the floors were so dang slippery I couldn't keep myself up! I screamed as I fell on the cold floor I cursed under my breath and got up slowly. "Are you okay, Kimi?" Ai asked. I looked up at her and nodded. "Itachi-sama wants us at the table until he thinks of what we can have for dinner." Ai explained. I took my socks off and put them on my hands. Ai cocked her head to the side I giggled. "I like mines as sock puppets instead of skates!" I exclaimed. Ai giggled with me as Taka walked in the kitchen with his arms behind his head and a scowl on his face. "Itachi-sama said he's going out to a Korean place to get dinner and he thinks it's fair that I be in charge." Taka said smirking. Ai put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Taka. "I believe half of what you just said, Taka I doubt Itachi-sama said you to be in charge." she protested. Taka rolled his eyes and put his arms by his sides he then walked over to the table and sat in a chair. "Whatever, just tell me when he gets back." Taka mumbled. "You could learn some hospitality Taka. You're such a bum." I stated throwing my socks on the kitchen floor and scowling at my brother. "Look, who's talking! Last week you almost ate all our chocolate bars acting like you were some homeless person!" Taka protested. "Well, weren't we all homeless by that time?" I said. "You're a crackhead." Taka said. A dark aura was forming behind me as I raised my fist at my brother angrily. "What'd you say?!" I screamed. Ai sighed when we started a fuss there was nothing that could stop us not even her.

Itachi came into the kitchen with his car keys in hand and stared at the scene he looked at Ai who was shaking her head. "What's going on?" Itachi asked. Ai sighed again. "When those two start a fuss nothing can come between them they have to fight it out on their own. And no there isn't anything I can do." Ai said simply. "What a nuisance." Taka mumbled. "Just shut up okay, Taka! You're such a jerk! Arrgh! I don't know how I can stand you! You think everything should be done your way but you don't listen to others!" I screamed. "Shut up!" Taka yelled almost jumping out of his seat. "You shut up!" I countered. Itachi was getting annoyed this sounded like his younger brother and him arguing. "You're such a bitch, Kimi! I can't understand how you act sometimes I wonder how we're even related!" Taka said his face tensing up. I stared at my brother a moment my eyes tearing up I turned away and ran out the kitchen leaving a wide eyed Itachi, Ai, and Taka. I ran into the guest room (which was my room) and laid flat on the king sized bed sobbing silently on the silky red and black sheets.

Downstairs

Taka watched as I fled up the stairs he slumped down in his chair his eyes widening even more until they were like saucers. Itachi's black banes covered his eyes as he turned his head slightly to look at Ai. "Ai..." Itachi began. Ai looked up at Itachi her fist over her chest. "Y-Yes, Itachi-sama?" she asked shakily. "Go and talk to Kimi, Taka and I are going to have a talk." Itachi said sternly. Ai took a moment to understand until she nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Upstairs

Ai came into my room and walked over to my bed where I laid and sat next to me. "Kimi, you know Taka didn't mean what he said you know that." Ai soothed. I looked up at Ai with tears running down my cheeks. My tears stopped a moment as Ai's tears were forming in her eyes. "You know how he is sometimes when he gets mad." she said slowly. I sat up on my bed and hugged my sister. "I'm not crying, sis." Ai protested. "I know, Ai...but, you're forcing back tears there's nothing for you to cry about..." I said softly. After a few moments of quiet and sniffling, Ai and I fell asleep. We were in the bed curled up in the silky bed sheets our arms wrapped around one another.

Back Downstairs

Itachi had taken a seat across from the table to stare at Taka. "I've done it again..." Taka mumbled. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed into a frown. "I can't believe I screamed at Kimi again. I'm so stupid! Why can't I get my anger issues straight?!" Taka cried. Itachi sighed he hated when people blamed themselves for their actions. Taka was now crying angry tears flowed down his cheeks he put his hands on both sides of his head gripping softly at his brown traces. "Taka." Itachi intrude. Taka looked up at him slowly. "Sometimes, when you feel angry you want to explode and let your steam out on others but, when it comes to family you don't feel like yourself anymore. Taka, you have to at least give yourself some self-esteem and change your personality a little." Itachi said. Taka sniffled as he nodded slowly. "Come on, let's go and see what the girls are doing." Itachi suggested as he stood up from his seat. Taka sat at the table for a few minutes then got up Itachi put a hand on Taka's back and led him out the kitchen.

On the stairs

Taka's banes were covering his eyes as he and Itachi walked upstairs to my room. When they got to my bedroom door Taka walked in first followed by Itachi. "Kimi? I wanted to-" Taka stopped mid sentence as he watched us sleep peacefully. His eyes soften Itachi ruffled up his hair. "Get some sleep when you apologize to them, Taka. I'll go and get the food so I'll be back later." he said walking out the door. Taka waited until Itachi walked out the front door he then trudged over to the bed. Taka listened as we slept our breathing slow and steady. He reached up and felt my hair sighing softly. "I'm so sorry, sis." Taka said. I mumbled something in my sleep and scooted closer to Ai.

With Itachi

Itachi was driving in his red porshe 2013 911 to the Fakkui Korean restaurant he was thinking all the way there trying to figure out what he was going to do with the triplets in the morning. Once he got to the restaurant Itachi parked his car and stepped out he walked over to the entrance and walked in. Already Itachi could smell the Korean food the place was empty Itachi walked up to the counter where an old man sat in a stool. "Ah, you must be order number six, correct?" the old man said. Itachi nodded. The half bald man smiled. "Take a seat sir, your order will be ready in a few minutes." he said. Itachi walked over to an empty table and plopped himself down in a seat. He sighed inwardly. "What a day." he mummered. Itachi ran his fingers through his raven hair and sighed again. 'How can I tell the triplets about their parents fortune? They probably won't know where to go to find it.' he thought.

Itachi looked at his wrist watch it said: 10:34pm he sweat dropped how the hell could he lose track of time just like that? When he got home with the groceries it was 6:24 so how could he lose four and a half hours of time? Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder he looked up at a girl with an apron on and a bag of food in her hand. She had brown straight hair that went down to her waist, she had ruby colored eyes and tanned skin she smiled at Itachi a small blush tinted to her cheeks. She looked like she was in her early twenties. "Here's your order sir." she said. Itachi stared at the girl for a moment then grabbed the bag. "Thanks." he said. He got out his wallet and paid the girl forty dollars and a tip of ten dollars extra. She bowed and smiled at Itachi when she came back up. When the girl began to walk away Itachi grabbed her wrist gently she turned her head to look at Itachi with a questioning look. "Um, excuse me? Can you let me go, please?" she asked. "Do you know who I am?" Itachi asked. The girl stared at Itachi as he released her wrist. "No. Am I suppose to know you?" she asked. Itachi sighed with relief the press still haven't said that he was coming to New York for a few months. "Okay, just asking..." Itachi said. The girl nodded and walked away with a finger on her chin. Itachi got up from his seat, grabbed the bag of food and walked out the restaurant. He went over to his car and got out his keys he unlocked the driver side of the car and got in.

While Itachi drove back to his apartment he wondered if the triplets were all asleep and they could all eat tomorrow that's if they were still there at his apartment tomorrow. He didn't mind to have any company it's just that these were kids and he almost forgot how to take care of them. Itachi had a younger brother name Sasuke they barely spent time with one another because of their careers. Itachi dug in his pocket and got out his 4G HTC and typed in a number he put it near his ear and tapped the steering wheel. "Hello?" the person on the other line answered. "Sasori, can you do me a favor?" Itachi asked. "What's up?" Sasori asked. "I need you to look after three triplets for metonight. I have a meeting to go to." Itachi said. There was a long pause until Sasori sighed. "I guess I can, I don't have anything planned anyway. Are they bratty little kids?" he continued. "They better not be. I still have to tell them first so be by the apartment at 10:57. Sharp. It would let you get to know them better." Itachi said. "Alright, I'll be over there." Sasori replied. Later, Sasori arrived at the apartments parking lot in his black Ferri at exactly10:57pm. Sasori isn't a person of patience if you make him wait he either will hurt you or cause suicide. He had light red hair and light brown eyes he wore a green shirt with some baggy jeans. Sasori liked kids sort of. He only likes them if they're quiet, behave properly, and don't give him a headache he'll play with kids if they dont act like those three things. Sasori walked up the stairs to Itachi's door number.

Itachi's kitchen

Twenty minutes before Itachi came home Ai and I had woken up it was surprising seeing Taka sitting on the bed next to us while we slept I'm thinking he's changing. We all sat at the kitchen table talking about what we were going to do tomorrow. Ai was rejecting some of our plans. "But, we just can't leave, Itachi-sama! We have to tell him were leaving or else he might come and find us again." Ai suggested. "Ai, we don't barely know this man he's just an actor who gave us food, hospitalilty, and clothes. We already have people trying to take us away let's not have another one." Taka explained. "But, Itachi-sama is-" "A man we don't know about, Ai. Look, once he gets back we'll tell him were leaving tomorrow." I said staring at Ai with seriousness. She sighed and played with her hair. Suddenly, the front door opened revealing Itachi with a bag of food and a red haired man they both walked in the kitchen and stared at us. "Guys, this is my old college roommate Sasori Okino he's going to babysit you three tonight so please don't give him a hard time." Itachi pleaded. "Where are you going Itachi-sama?" Ai asked looking up at him. Itachi walked over to us and placed the bag onto the table. "I'm just going to a meeting I'll be back around eleven so behave while I'm gone, if not there's always rule number three as punishment." Itachi suggested raising an eyebrow. We shook our heads 'no' eagerly. "Good. I will see you three later, then." Itachi said and walked out the kitchen and out the door.

After Itachi left we all started eating the Korean food silently while Sasori sat in the living room watching tv. "He's weird." Ai said breaking the silence. I put my bowl of rice and chopsticks down and stared at Ai curiously. "What do you mean 'he's weird'?" I asked. "I mean once he walked in this house he's been glaring at us for some particular reason. And come to think of it I saw him play with puppets like they're real." Ai said in a whispered tone. Taka and I stared at Sasori and saw that Ai was right he was playing with puppets. "Are you three in there finish eating?" Sasori asked. That startled me until Taka told him: "Yeah, we're done!" "Then clean up your dishes and put them in the sink after that you guys can head on up to bed, it's getting late." Sasori said. "Hai!" we said. After cleaning up our plates and such my siblings and I ran up the stairs to our rooms closing the door behind us. Later, it was 11:25pm Taka walked out his room and looked down the stairs to see Sasori asleep on the sofa. He tiptoed towards my room where I was writing a note to Sasori and Itachi on the desk in the room.

Dear, Itachi-sama and Sasori no danna,

Taka, Ai and I are leaving thanks for the food, clothes and hospitality it gave us some energy. Thanks for being so kind. Signed Kimiko Inushu

P.S sorry we had to do this.

I set my pencil down and sighed. Taka knocked on my door quietly I got up from my seat and walked over to my door I opened it to see Taka's eyes shine in the moonlight. "Come on, let's go before we get caught." Taka said. I nodded at him as he went across the hall to fetch Ai. I grabbed the note and went down the stairs to the kitchen I grabbed a magnet from off the refrigerator and stuck it there on the freezer cover. Taka and Ai came down the stairs after I finished. "Come on, let's get out of here." Taka said. "Guys, I still don't wanna leave here, Itachi-sama was being so nice to us we can't just leave because we don't know him." Ai said. Before I could say something Taka had broke in. "Fine, if you want to stay here all alone that's fine with me don't come running to me just because this isn't someone we can trust." he protested. Ai stood her ground as she frowned and turned her back to us. "Come on, Kimi, let's go." Taka said sternly. He headed for the back door I took another glance at Ai and jogged after my brother. Taka and I walked down the steps to the balcony and ran across the small yard. Ai watched from the kitchen window as we left the apartment grounds now she was scared she has never been alone with Taka and I around she sat down in a nearby chair and laid her head down on the kitchen table.

Five minutes later, Itachi returned from his meeting and walked into his apartment exsausted he took off his shoes at the door and walked in the kitchen he flipped the switch to turn the light on his eyes widend when he found Ai with her head on the table. He quickly walked over to her and shook her shoulder. "Ai, are you okay? Wake up." Itachi said. Ai moaned as she sat up and stared at Itachi with tear filled eyes. 'She's been crying? But, why...?' he thought. "Itachi-sama...Taka and Kimi...they're gone..." Ai said sniffling. Itachi's teeth clenched and his eyebrows knitted. "What do you mean they're gone?" he asked. "They thought you were another person after us like those other social workers. I stayed behind because I thought you weren't one of them." Ai said her eyes staring at the ground. "Sasori!" Itachi called waking the red headed man up. "Y-Yeah?" Sasori said looking over the couch. "I told you to keep an eye on the triplets! Now Taka and Kimi are missing!" Itachi scolded. "But, I could've sworn they were all asleep after they ate they went straight to bed! I checked too!" Sasori countered. "Please, don't blame Sasori no danna, Itachi-sama." Ai said. Itachi looked at her. "We planned on leaving once Sasori no danna was asleep. We left a note on the fridge but our plan went cablooey because of me. I wanted to stay behind so the others left without me." Ai explained. "Ai..." Itachi mummered.

With Taka and Kimi

Taka and I walked in silence after we left the apartment Taka was pissed off he freakin' punched the tree. Poor tree. Taka had a bloody knuckle after he punched that tree. Now I was scared walking around with a bloody knuckle can get very dangerous. Let me refraise that it can be very dangerous. "Taka, please! Let's go back you're hurt! Your knuckle can get infected maybe Itachi-sama can help-" "I TOLD YOU THAT GUY DOESN'T KNOW WHO WE ARE! I'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LOOK AT MY KNUCKLES!" Taka yelled. I flinched. "But, Taka, I was just-!" I couldn't finish my sentence because Taka had striked my cheek with his hand. I slowly reached up to my cheek and gaped at my brother whose eyes were full of fury and confusion and with a little sadness. "Kimi, I-I didn't mean to hit you! I was just angry! I-!" I ran the opposite direction where we walked crying softly. "Kimi! KIMI!" Taka shouted after me. As I slowed my pace I was close to a neighborhood where the middle class people lived. I wiped my tear stained eyes and walked down the sidewalk slowly. 'Our family is breaking apart...' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when a black car driven up beside me I tried not looking at the car as I quickened my pace. The car's window rolled down revealing a man or a woman I guess with long blonde hair with a big bane going over his left eye his right eye only showing blue. "Hey, are you Kimiko Inushu?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes until I nodded slowly. "Itachi is looking for you he said for me to find you and your brother. Don't worry I won't hurt you it's bad enough my husband thinks I should be out driving at this time of the night while I'm pregnant but, I can't help my hormones. I'm Deidara Okino, by the way." he said. I sweat dropped and giggled nervously. "You're kidding right?" I asked. Deidara lifted up his purple shirt revealing his growing abdomen. "Come on, I'll take you back to Itachi's apartment." Deidara said. I sighed and got in the car all the rest praying this he/she won't hurt me like he said or she said or-ugh! Forget it! I looked at Deidara closely he didn't look like a girl entirely his voice was a man's I wanted to ask how he got pregnant but maybe that was too much info for my brain.

Deidara drove us back to Itachi's apartment in silence rubbing his belly along the way. "I know what you're thinking." Deidara said breaking the silence. I looked up at him with confusion. "Huh?" I replied. "You're thinking of how I got pregnant because I'm a man instead of a woman, right? It's quite the same as women but, us men take lesser time giving labor than women do." Deidara said. Oh, shit. Deidara was giving me the 'talk' about the birds and the bees the remix. I had to listen or else I might get lectured by a freaking he/she my head was screaming for don't listen but my ears don't obey me. "...And that's how I got pregnant with twins." Deidara said. By the time Deidara finished talking we were back at Itachi's apartment I tell ya' once that car stopped I boogey woogied my tail outta' that hell hole. I ran straight towards Itachi's apartment door until I remembered pregnant women or in this case pregnant men can't make it up the stairs by themselves. I looked over the balcony railings watching a struggling Deidara get out the car I sighed and walked back down the stairs. Deidara was already at the first step so I grabbed his hand and helped him up the stairs. "Thanks, Kimi..." Deidara commented. I whispered a 'you're welcome' to him as we got up the stairs.

Itachi's Kitchen

Itachi was pacing around in the kitchen loads of questions were swirling around in his head. Ai and Sasori watched him on the living room couch also waiting for some news. Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Itachi run to the door and immediately open the door. I looked up at Itachi still holding onto Deidara's hand, Ai ran over to the door as well gasping. "Kimi! What happened to your face!" Ai asked reaching up to touch my cheek. I swatted her hand away gently. "Stop it, it still hurts..." I mummered. Ai then brought her arms around my neck forcing me into a hug I sighed sadly as I returned the embrace. Of course I was relived to see my sister again but, it's just Taka should be in this hug, too. Sasori helped Deidara into the living room sitting him down on the sofa gently. "Dei, are you alright? Did you have any contractions while you were driving? Are you feeling okay-" Deidara had put his hand over his lovers' mouth sighing before laughing softly. "No, Sasori. I didn't have any contractions I'm fine and so are the twins." Deidara said rubbing his belly with his other hand. Ai and I sweat dropped before whispering an 'ew'.

Later, Itachi started asking a storm of questions as we sat in the living room. Itachi was standing in front of the coffee table with his arms crossed. "What gave you the idea to just leave? I'm sitting here half worried about you two being kidnapped or worse! Now what was the reason?" Itachi asked. "Well, Taka thought it would be better if we were on our own." I said half lying. Itachi glared at me hard making me gulp. "You're lying." he said sternly. "Hm...Okay! We did it because we thought you were another social worker that wanted to split up Ai, Taka and I. We were scared of what would happen if we didn't have each other to watch our backs I don't think we would remember each other if we did." I said sadly my eyes casting down to the carpet rug. Ai was sitting on the round couch with Deidara rubbing his tummy feeling the twins kick a little she gasped and giggled. Deidara smiled. "Alright, my next two questions will be the last and you two can go to bed." Itachi said. I nodded. "Where is Taka now?" I stiffened. 'Taka!' I thought. "..." "I'm waiting, Kimi." Itachi said. "I...I d-don't know." I mumbled. Ai looked at me with wide eyes. "After he..." I stopped. Itachi unfolded his arms and sat next to me on the sofa. "'After he' what, Kimi?" Itachi asked. Tears were welling up in my eyes slowly. "After he...hit m-me. I-I ran away from h-him. I lost our brother!" I cried warm tears spilled from my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes and got up from the couch running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door behind me. Ai's brown banes covered her eyes Itachi watched as I dashed up the stairs to my room. Suddenly, the phone rang Itachi got up from the couch sighing and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello..." Itachi said. Seconds later, Itachi was gripping the counter tightly. "HE'S WHERE?!" Itachi yelled. "Dude, we grabbed him before he jumped off the Hebushi Bridge were heading back. But, Itachi we have him tied up he tried to kill us. I suggest you stay away from him until he chills out." his friend Zetsu said. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Taka yelled in the background.

Later, Sasori and Deidara bid their goodbyes and left the apartment with Deidara yelling at Sasori for who knows what. Hormones I suppose. Ai had fallen asleep on the couch after Sasori and Deidara left Itachi came over to Ai's sleeping figure and picked her up. Ai wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Itachi walked up the stairs to her room and tucked her in Itachi looked out the doorway of Ai's room to stare at my closed one. After my breakdown I had locked myself in my room without another word he then looked at the clock. "12:36am..." he mummered. Itachi quietly left Ai's room and headed downstairs to his own room he plopped down on his bed reaching up to rub his eyes.

In Kimi's room

I sat on my bed looking at my hands silently crying still. I sniffled softly. "Taka..." I whispered. I laid down on my bed sighing I rubbed my tear stained eyes. I then got under the covers and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a headache I groaned as I sat up and grasped my head with my hand. I looked out the window with half lidded eyes the sun was shining through the curtains and onto the bed. 'Morning already?' I thought. I slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom next to my walk in closet. I went over to the sink and turned on the hot water and clouged it with the cork I yawned and stretched as I looked myself in the mirror my hair was soo nappy! I sighed and turned off the water I grabbed a red rag and dipped it in the hot water. After wringing it out I put it on my face and started scrubbing my face even my bruised cheek. When I was done I walked over to the shower and pulled back the light blue shower curtains just to make me scream so loud Zues could probably hear it. In the tub tied up from head to toe was my brother, Taka his mouth was duck tapped shut and his eyes were shut he's probably sleeping. Taka was a heavy sleeper. Before I could do anything else, Itachi and Ai ran into the bathroom stopping beside me. "Kimi what happened?!" Itachi asked panicked. Ai looked at Taka before she gasped and hid her face in her hands. "W-What, is Taka doing here?" I asked shakily. Itachi took a glance at Taka then at me. "My friends brought him back he almost killed himself last night. He was sick when he got here my friend Zetsu is a doctor he said he just had a nervous breakdown he should be fine by now but, I'm not untieing him until I see he has apologized to you two and me. That reminds me...you two disobeyed me now you will have to face the consequences. You two are getting a spanking." Itachi said sternly. Ai and I looked at each other for a moment until we dashed out of the bathroom with Itachi trailing behind us. Ai and I ran through the hallways until we split up down two paths I ran inside Itachi's bathroom hiding under his sink cabinet. Already I could hear Ai get caught because she screamed.

Ai's POV

I squirmed under Itachi's arm trying to break free from his grasp man, this guy was strong! Maybe splitting up wasn't a good idea after all. "Let me go! Let me go, Itachi-sama, onegai!" I cried desperately. Suddenly, I felt my underwear drop to my ankles and something smack my bare bottom I looked up at Itachi only to see his backside and my body facing the other direction. I saw Itachi's hand rise from over his right shoulder then fall onto my bottom, I yelped softly. "Aiya, I don't tolerate disobedience I suggest you remember that from now on." Itachi said hitting me again this time harder. "Ouch!" I cried jolting forward. Itachi's swats came down faster and harder tears were forming in my eyes. "Now, Aiya. Tell me why you are being spanked." Itachi commanded. "I-I t-tried t-to r-run a-away with Taka a-and K-Kimi!" I choked out. "That's right. And don't you ever do that again as long as you live under my roof you must obey me. Do you understand, Aiya?" Itachi asked. Warm tears spilled from my eyes as the spanking continued if I didn't ablige to his question my tushie is going to be red forever! "Y-Yes, Itachi-sama!" I cried. Itachi stopped his punishment and set me down on my feet I sniffled as I rubbed my eyes with my fists crying softly. Itachi pulled my underwear back up then pulled me into a hug rubbing my back in small circles and shushing me. "O...Otou-San..." I whimpered. Itachi for some reason didn't react to me when I said that he just hugged me tighter. "Ssh..." he said in my ear. Once Itachi released me from his embrace and my tears stopped flowing he knelt down in front of me. "Now, for you're punishment go to your room and stay there until lunch if I so much as hear a sound from you I promise you, you won't be able to sit down for a while." Itachi said. I nodded slowly and turned so I could walk to my room. Itachi gave me one last smack on the bottom making me yelp. 'Now, for Kimi...' Itachi thought.

Kimi's POV

Hearing Ai get spanked was horrifying if that was me it would be longer because I did more than Ai. Aw, man I'm so dead! I can't even imagine what color my bottom is going to be. Breaking away from my thoughts I could hear heavy footsteps coming into the bathroom I kept extremely still until the footsteps disappeared out of the bathroom. Sighing with relief I slowly climbed out from under the cabinet I looked around carefully until something grabbed my forearm. I paled and turned to look up at Itachi I grinned nervously at him, he didn't look all that amused. Itachi dragged me out the bathroom and into his bedroom. "Itachi-sama, please! I-I'm really sorry!" I countered. He lead me to his bed and sat me down. "Stay there." he commanded. I shivered. Itachi went back into the bathroom and grabbed his brush then came back in the bedroom. I stared at the brush in his hand and scrambled up to the head of the bed. 'He isn't going to use that is he...?!' I thought. Itachi crooked his finger at me mentioning for me to come here. I shook my head violently Itachi walked on the side of the bed and grabbed my wrist he pulled me towards him. Itachi sat on the bed and pulled me over his lap before I could do anything else my big shirt was pulled up to my back revealing my yellow underwear. "No! Itachi-samaaaa!" I screamed. Itachi ignored my protest and brought the brush back behind him then brought it down on my covered flesh. I yelped in pain as more smacks came raining down. Six minutes later, my bottom was turning a light pink color Itachi stopped a moment to look at me I wasn't crying but there were tears in my eyes. "You're not finished yet Kimiko." Itachi said coldly. He gripped my panty line and brought them down to my ankles showing pink flesh. Itachi raised the brush higher this time then brought it down on my bottom. "Ouch!" I cried. "Tell me why you're being spanked, Kimiko. And tell me everything." Itachi commanded raining down more and more smacks. "When w-we fi-first met I-I! Ow! I tried r-robbing your h-house! Owwy! T-then I s-shook my b-butt at you! Ow!" I cried. "What else, Kimiko?" Itachi asked. "I got i-into a-a f-fight with Taka! Please, s-stop! Then I g-got in-to an arguement w-with Taka! A-And then I-I ran away w-with T-Taka! Ow, Ow! Itai, Gomensai! Gomenasi, Itachi-sama! Onegai, yamete, Otou-San!" I begged. Itachi stopped my punishment and sat me up in his lap he set the brush on his nightstand and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck finally crying and bawling. Itachi rubbed my back in circles. I swear I could feel my red butt pulsing with pain. "Ssh, Kimi...It's alright, now..." Itachi soothed. After I settled down I had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms Itachi gave a small smile he carefully pulled my underwear back up then stood up and headed out his room and up the stairs towards my room. He laid me down on my bed, on my stomach, and pulled the silky blue covers over my body and silently left my room. He walked across my room into Ai's room to find her asleep as well he closed her door then mines. Two hours later, I woke up with my stomach growling I looked at the clock on my nightstand it said: 12:30pm I pulled the covers off my body and stretched my arms.

In a blink of an eye, my bedroom door opened I looked up at Itachi who had a small smile on his face he walked over to my bed and sat next to me. "Hey, Kimi...Are you hungry? I cooked up some sushi and rice balls for lunch you're the only one that's not at the table downstairs." Itachi said. I smiled and got out of bed Itachi led me out of my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen

When we stepped in the kitchen Ai was already sitting at the table along with someone familiar my eyes widend as I recognized the person. It was Taka he was untied but he looked less aggressive. He looked calm. Taka looked up at me with his blue/indigo eyes that showed sadness and happiness I ran over to Taka and hugged his waist. "Taka!" I cried. Taka smiled gently and hugged me back. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Kimi. Please, forgive me." he whispered. I looked up at him with the biggest smile I could give him and nodded. "I already have, silly!" I said. Ai and Itachi smiled at the scene. "Come on, let's eat. This time as a family." Taka said letting me go. I released his waist and nodded as I took a seat next to Ai. In front of me was a plate of sushi with the rice balls on the side and some jasmine tea. I broke my chopsticks apart and began eating the sushi. "Mmm..." I moaned. Itachi chuckled as he began eating his meal. I looked at Taka his hand was bandaged up to the knuckle.

As we ate in silence, Itachi set down his chopsticks and cleared his throat. "Listen, guys." he said making us all stare at him. "Last night, I went to a Parent/Guardian for Orphaned Children meeting I signed a contract on taking care of you three. So,-" "So, that means you're our Otou-san now?" Ai broke in excited about the fact that we've been adopted. Itachi grinned. "Heh,heh. Yes, Ai I am your Otou-san now, even you're last name is Uchiua now, I even got your birth certificate and papers. But, you don't have to call me 'Otou-san' if you don't want to you can still call me, Itachi-sama." Itachi said. This made all three of us scream with delight we've been adopted all together! I've always dreamed of being adopted together and staying together like we promised we would. Ai jumped out of her chair and ran over to Itachi giving him the biggest hug ever. Itachi almost fell back in his chair from the force of Ai's hug he laughed softly. I did the same as Ai but, I hugged Itachi's neck. Taka watched as we hugged our new 'father' he smiled finally they could relax and not worry about anymore social workers coming after them. Ai kissed Itachi's cheek and giggled. 'Thank you, Itachi-sama, for your kindness.' Taka thought. He got up from his seat and went over to Itachi smiling at him. "Otou-san, when are we going to get some new clothes? I don't think your clothes will help." Ai said. "A friend of mines wife will help you girls find some clothes at the mall while Taka and I are going to Men's Warehouse." Itachi explained. Later, Itachi told us to put on the new clothes he left in our bathrooms that we got from his friends' wife. After I took my shower I looked at my new outfit I held up a light blue skirt with butterflies around it and a matching shirt with a collar. I even found some black sandals by the toilet as I slipped on the outfit it fitted me perfectly I quickly brushed my hair until it was straight and walked down the stairs. I could see Ai, Taka and Itachi at the door. Ai was wearing an outfit similar to mines but, hers was pink and had puppies all around the skirt and a big puppy on the side of her pink shirt and same black sandals. Taka wore a pair of black and red shorts, a red jersey-like shirt with some converses. Itachi was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt showing off his muscles they were all standing by the door. I walked in front of them with a smile. "Alright, my friends' wife is on her way here so you two better behave while Taka and I are gone. If not you two will get spanked again." Itachi warned. "Yes, Chichiue." Ai and I said in sync. That said, the doorbell rang and Itachi opened the door to reveal a woman with blue hair and yellow eyes her clothes looked rich attired and her high heeled shoes looked expensive. "Konan, it's good seeing you again." Itachi said. The blue-haired woman smiled at Itachi as she stared down at us, Ai was always the shy one in the group so she hid behind Itachi. "Hello, Konan-San...I'm Kimiko Uchiua but, you can call me Kimi for short." I greeted with a grin. Konan almost pushed Itachi out of the way as she rushed over to me and hugged me. "She's soo CUTEEE! Itachi where did you find them?" Konan squealed. She looked at Taka who was getting a feeling he might be next Konan dropped me and grabbed Taka's face pinching his cheeks. "Itai! Hey, stop that!" Taka whined. "Oh, you're, soo adorable!" Konan said. Itachi sighed when it came to kids Konan always had to grope them with her hugs and cheek pinching fingers Ai's lucky she didn't get those things first. "Konan, stop hurting Taka and let's go I have to make dinner for the triplets when we get back." Itachi said annoyed. Konan pouted but, nodded Itachi got Ai from behind him and showed her to Konan who had to resist to try and grope her next. "Come on, Ai say hello to Konan." Itachi said gently. Ai blushed a little but, stood in front of Itachi grabbing his pant leg. Konan smiled at Ai and knelt down in front of her. "Hi, Ai. How are you?" Konan asked. Ai smiled a bit. "I'm fine, Konan-san..." Ai said. Konan looked back up at Itachi. "We'll be great friends in no time you go on ahead and take Taka with you. The girls and I are going to have fun today." Konan said sweetly. Itachi nodded. "Okay. Kimi, Ai behave. Call me if they're misbehaving Konan. And be back at four." Itachi said. Konan nodded. After Itachi and Taka left Konan had taken Ai and I to the mall already our hands were full of clothes and accessories but we weren't finished yet. Konan said we needed some new shoes too. I didn't get why we needed one more pair of shoes we already had seven. We went into a shoe store that showed lots of Japanese and modern shoes. Konan showed us a pair of black and purple converses with highlighted shoelaces I liked the shoe but Ai wanted the pink version. When we got the shoes paid Konan took us to a ice cream shop we all sat at a table eating chocolate flavored ice cream. "So, Konan-san? Do you have any children?" Ai asked. "Ai, you don't ask adults that!" I exclaimed. "It's alright, Kimi. Yes, Ai I do have children I have two sons one is in kindergarden and the other is a baby." Konan said. "Is your husband taking care of him?" I asked getting curious. Konan nodded. Konan looked at her clock wrist and gasped. "Uh, oh. Come on, girls we have to get back at four it's already 3:35." Konan said. Ai and I grabbed our empty ice cream cups and threw them away in the trash can. In the car Konan was happily humming to herself while Ai and I were looking at our new necklaces. I had a music note necklace that changed color when it's on something warm it can even record me singing, Ai had got a teddy bear necklace that can grab anyone's finger and hug it with its paws. We got a necklace for Taka too, it was a dinosaur a T-Rex to be exact it would roar at anyone if you rub his head. I put on my necklace and smiled it did change color it turned yellow then blue then red and so on.

Once we arrived at the apartment grounds Ai and I got out of the car with our bags on our arms and waved at Konan. "Thank you, Konan-san!" Ai said. Konan waved back with a smile and drove away. Ai and I struggled up the stairs with the bags they were almost as big as us when we reached the apartment door we opened it to find it unlocked. "That's weird. Did Chichiue leave the door open for us?" I asked Ai. She shrugged her shoulders as we walked in the apartment I closed the door back and followed Ai up the stairs to our rooms. I went straight to my room throwing my bags on my bed if anyone had to carry ten bags filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry you would be in a world of struggling. I sighed putting all these clothes in my drawers were going to take a while.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open downstairs. "Ai! Kimi, you here?" Itachi's voice boomed through the house. "We're up here, Chichiue!" I yelled. Taka walked pass my doorway and went into his room next to mines with a few bags in his arms himself. Itachi walked up the stairs to my room and his eyes widened. "How-How much stuff did you guys buy?" Itachi asked bewildered. I giggled nervously. "Konan-san, just bought what she saw looked cute and I agree with all the outfits and shoes. Don't worry, Chichiue." I assured him. He sighed then smiled at me. "Kimi, can you and Taka come here, please?" Ai called from her room. I looked up at Itachi as he nodded. "Go, on." he said kissing my head. I smiled and dashed over to Ai's room Taka walked in afterwards closing the door behind him.

In Ai's room

We all sat on Ai's bed in a circle whispering to one another. "We should play hide and seek with Chichiue! Since he's our new dad we should at least play with him." Ai suggested. When it came to games Taka would always approve even if the games were crappy or not he would always complie. Taka and I nodded. "Oh, Taka! Ai, Konan-san, and I got you this necklace from the mall." I said digging in my pocket and getting out the necklace. Taka looked at the necklace a moment then put the necklace on laughing softly. "Thanks, guys." he said. We nodded. We all jumped off the bed and ran out the door and stood on the stairwell.

Downstairs (Itachi's POV)

Itachi sat on the couch watching tv until he felt something or someone watching him. He looked at the stairwell to find it ghostly empty he couldn't even hear the triplets upstairs something didn't feel right. "Taka? Kimi?" Itachi called. No response. He got up from the couch and called the triplets names a little louder this time. "Where in the world are they?" he asked out loud. Itachi walked up the stairs and looked through all the rooms including the bathrooms to find no sign of the triplets. He began to panic did they leave again? 'No. They wouldn't do that I'm their father now and they were happy they were adopted all together. Maybe they're-' Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard giggling come from downstairs. Itachi ran back downstairs almost tripping on the last step Itachi heard the giggling again but, this time it came from his room. Itachi's bare feet pounded against the hardwood floor as he rushed into his room and looked around the sound of giggling came again he looked under his bed to find the triplets burst out in laughter. Itachi sighed with releif they were just playing a friendly game of hide and seek with him. Ai crawled from under the bed and flung her arms around Itachi's neck Taka and Kimi did the same. Itachi smiled and brought his arms around all three of them until he got an idea his pale tannish fingers began rubbing Kimi and Taka's sides making them laugh. "Chichiue! Ahahahahahaha! S-Stop that t-t-tickles!" Kimi gasped between fits of laughter. Itachi grinned as he continued tickling them. Ai gasped as she saw her brother and sister be tickle tortured so she began tickling Itachi also making him laugh. "Hey! Not, ahahaha fairarahahaha!" he whined. Itachi broke free from Ai's extreme tickling as he held his arms out for a hug they all ran in his arms. Itachi looked at the clock on the nightstand it said: 9:38pm. "Come on, you three it's bedtime." Itachi said.

Kimi's POV

I looked at Itachi and pouted playfully. "Oh, come on, Chichiue! Five more minutes? Please?" Ai begged. "Yeah, Otou-san, five more minutes?" Taka chimed in. Itachi's eyebrows rose slightly he hasn't heard Taka call him father it made him feel happy inside shaking it off he smiled at us. "Come on, guys it's time for bed." Itachi said releasing us. "Okay." Ai finally said. We all got up and stretched slightly. "Come on, Ai let's go and try on our new pajamas!" I said racing out Itachi's room and up the stairs. Ai following behind me closely. "Wait, for me!" Ai said.

With Taka and Itachi

"You too, Taka. Bedtime." Itachi said. Taka sighed and headed out the room. Itachi could hear Ai and Kimi both running around upstairs laughing. "Girls! Go to bed!" Itachi said looking up at the ceiling for them to hear. "Hai!" they replied. An hour later, Itachi walked upstairs to the triplets rooms and looked in Kimi's room. Kimi was curled up in her bed the blankets lazily over her body. Itachi walked over to her bedside and fixed her sheets then kissed her forehead. Itachi then walked over to Ai's room to see her sleeping peacefully with a brown teddy bear in her left arm. He smiled softly and closed the door. Itachi went over to Taka's room and noticed him awake Taka sat on his bed staring out the window with a sad expression on his face. "Taka?" Itachi called quitely walking into his room. Taka looked up at Itachi smiling sadly Itachi walked over to his bed and sat next to Taka putting an arm around his shoulder. "What's the matter son, why aren't you asleep?" Itachi asked in a whisper. Taka sighed. "I'm just thinking...When we were little my mom would always talk to me when I couldn't sleep at night. It just feels weird lately I could sleep but, tonight I can't even lay down and relax." Taka explained. Itachi understood what Taka was trying to say he missed his mother. "How 'bout this? I'll tell you a story about when I was younger. Maybe it will help you get some sleep." Itachi suggested. Taka nodded. "Alright, let's see here. When I was younger I always used to play pranks on people I didn't like. There was this old lady named Fita who kept calling me Itchi instead of Itachi I know she was almost ninety-nine years old but, seriously I had to get back at her somehow. So, I put a bucket of water over her door and waxed her floorboards clean I know it sounds critical and dangerous but, it gets better. I then put a wild dog in her closet which she was really scared of. But, my plan backfired my trap ended up getting on my Dad I tell ya' once I got home that day I couldn't feel my butt anymore. I was upset when Ms. Fita died the next day she was such a nice old woman. Now, there was this secret Ms. Fita told me before she died. You want to know what that secret was, Taka?" Itachi asked. He looked down to find Taka sleeping against his chest. Itachi smiled softly and laid the boy on his bed ruffling up his hair softly then got up and left his room to retire in his own.

The next morning, 7:00am Ai was the first to wake up on an early Saturday morning even when we've been on the streets Ai would be the first to wake up and get breakfast for us. Ai got out of bed and rushed out her room and down the stairs to the kitchen in her pink and yellow night clothes. "Now, let's see here..." she said looking around the kitchen. Ai went over to the refrigerator and got out the eggs along with the rice and milk and began cooking. Ai is an excellent cook she went to this free cooking contest when we were still on the streets and won a bracelet. Two hours later, I woke up smelling bacon and eggs and I could tell breakfast was being made downstairs. I got out of bed and rushed out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen with my blue pjamas on. I smiled softly Ai was cooking breakfast on the table was a plate full of scrambled eggs and crisped bacon. "Morning, Ai." I greeted. Ai turned her head towards me and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kimi!" she said. "Need help with breakfast?" I asked. "No, I'm almost done with the bacon anyway. Can you go and wake up Taka and Chichiue?" Ai asked. I nodded. "Yes, Mom." I said playfully. Ai rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at me making me laugh softly. I walked out of the kitchen and towards Itachi's room.

I slowly opened Itachi's bedroom door to find him lazily over his bed his hair was a mess and he was only in his black shorts. I slowly walked over to the bed and crotched next to Itachi feeling his hot breath on me. "Daddy?" I whispered. Itachi moaned in his sleep. I began poking his cheek grinning sheepishly. "Daddy!" I said in a sing song voice. Itachi then grabbed my hand pausing my poking he opened his left eye to stare at me. "What is it, Kimi?" he asked sleepily. "Breakfast is ready, Daddy. Ai made it." I said. Itachi released my hand and sat up in his bed stretching. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Itachi said ruffling up my hair. I giggled and ran out the room. I ran into the kitchen to find Taka at the table eating a bowl of rice. His heavy green shorts and light green dinosaur pjamas almost clinging to his body."Chichiue, said he's coming in a minute. Might as well sit down and eat." I said. Ai was putting all the dirty pans in the sink after that was done Ai and I sat down at the table with Taka beginning to eat our breakfast as well. "If Chichiue is hungry he better hurry up before we eat it all." Ai said. We waited for ten minutes and Itachi still wasn't coming now the food was getting cold. Taka groaned and fisted his hands in his hair. "I can't take it anymore! I'm hungry, Ai!" He whined. "Alright, let's go on and eat." Ai finally said. We all picked up our chopsticks. "Better luck next time, Chichiue." we said in sync before we began eating. 'Hmm...I wonder what he's up to?' I thought.

Next chapter: Yuuki Akinato is your girlfriend? Nani?!

Ai you're sick!

Sent from my iPod


End file.
